From Rainy Days to Sick Days
by Sweet Jorja
Summary: Sara is sick and Nick wants to help her get better, but grissom calls her in to work. What will happen? GS Angst NS romance...eventually
1. Nick Stands Up for Sara

A/N: Hey everyone. I know, you're probably thinking,'why does this stupid girl keep starting more stories if she can't finish her other ones first?' Well I guess you can say, I post 'em as I get 'em. I was home sick and I got this idea. So anywhoo, I hope you like it! ENJOY!!!  
  
It was 11:30pm in Las Vegas. The rain falling lightly on the brightly lit streets of the strip. Sara Sidle was enjoying her much needed and deserved sleep, when her cell phone rang. She picked it up and recognized Grissom's number. She answered groggily.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sara, it's Grissom. I just got a hot case and I need you here ASAP."  
  
"What? Grissom, it's my night off, I'm sick, and I just want to sleep. Can't you call anyone else?"  
  
"Everyone else is already here. Please, we need you here."  
  
"Grissom..."  
  
"Sara please. We need your help on this."  
  
"Fine, give me 45 minutes okay. I need to take a shower before I leave and I need to buy some more medicine." She sighed sniffling.  
  
"Thank you Sara."  
  
"Yeah, whatever Grissom." She said hanging up the phone.  
  
She took her shower and went to the store to find a medication that wouldn't make her drowsy. She bought some Day Quil and headed for the lab.  
  
She walked into the layout room and saw over twenty people trying to find room to stand and work. She spotted Grissom in the crowd and pushed her way toward him.  
  
"Grissom, what is all this?"  
  
"This is every Las Vegas CSI working on our case." He said not once looking up from his case file.

"I thought you needed my help."  
  
"I do. We need all the help we can get right now. This is a hot case Sara. The daughter of a wealthy couple in Summerland was kidnaped. The kidnaped only left us a five hour window before he kills her or does whatever he plans to do to her." He said as Sara stared at him in disbelief. He knew he already had more than enough people to handle three cases like this all at the same time.  
  
"Okay fine, where do you want me to start?"  
  
"Great. Nick is in the other layout room. He has several articles of clothing and other possessions of the little girl. You can help him. It will be much easier to move in there."  
  
"Yay." She said sarcastically as she left him. He stared at her for a moment then he continued his work.  
  
Nick was looking at one of the girl's shirts when Sara walked in.  
  
"Hey Sara. Are you okay? You look like you've been hit by a truck." He said giving her a friendly smile.  
  
"Yeah well that's how I feel right now. My medicine hasn't kicked in yet."  
  
"Why didn't you take the night off?"  
  
"Tonight was my night off. But Grissom called and said that he needed me here so I came."  
  
"You should've told him you were sick. He probably would've let you stay home."  
  
"Nope. I told him, but he insisted. Don't worry about it. What have you got?"  
  
"Uh, this shirt was found outside of the Williams residence, underneath the girl's room."  
  
"Oh my God. Look at all that blood." Sara said as Catherine walked in.  
  
"Hey kids. Whatcha got?" She said walking to the table. "Wow Sara you look- "  
  
"I know I look like I've been hit by a truck. Tonight was my night off, I told Grissom I was sick, and he insisted that I come in. Any questions?"  
  
"Um, nope. That about covers it. Anyway, what did you find?"  
  
"The shirt that was found under the girl's window is covered in blood."  
  
"It could be nothing. Maybe just a bloody nose." Catherine said taking the shirt from him.  
  
"Hey Nick, could you have me the ALS please?" Sara asked as Catherine handed the shirt to her. She turned it on and was stunned as different areas of the shirt fluoresced. "Oh my God. Catherine, I think you should take a look at this." Sara said as Catherine leaned over her shoulder. Catherine looked at the stains as a tear went down her cheek.  
  
"Is that-?"  
  
"Yeah. It's semen." Sara said looking at the floor.  
  
"How old is this girl?" Nick said quickly turning away from them.  
  
"She is six years old." Sara said gently placing the shirt on the table.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Catherine saw Nick, looking like he was about to cry.  
  
"Nick? Are you okay?" She said placing a hand on his shoulder. he knew this had to be hard for him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He said holding it all in, as they turned back to Sara.  
  
"I have a feeling that Angela Williams has been sexually assaulted, and is now deceased." Sara said sadly as she looked over to Nick.  
  
"Man. I'll uh go tell Grissom." Nick said staring at the floor as Sara suddenly looked even more sick than she had when she walked in. "Sara? Are you alright?"  
  
"Oh God-" She said running to the bathroom.  
  
"Sara! Nick, go talk to Grissom. I'll go check on Sara." Catherine said running after her.  
  
Catherine entered the bathroom to find Sara hunched over the toilet seat. After five seconds, Sara was spilling whatever she had left in her stomach into the toilet.  
  
"Sara are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. I don't know where that came from, I haven't eaten anything in hours."  
  
"How long have you been throwing up?"  
  
"I started getting sick yesterday." She said getting up and throwing away the remaining Day Quil she had in her pocket. "Stupid medicine doesn't even work."  
  
"Here, put this on your face." Catherine said handing her a wet paper towel.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it. You know, Grissom shouldn't have called you in if you were sick. We have all the help we need."  
  
"Well, that isn't what he said to me. He said that he needed my help. He said it as if there was nobody here. But when I walked in and saw all of the people here, I was so upset." Sara said tossing the paper towel in the waste basket. "Thanks Catherine. I owe you one."  
  
"Ah forget it. what are friends for anyway?"  
  
"Right." She said as they walked back to the layout room.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Hey Grissom!"  
  
"Hey Nick. Where did you come from?" 

"Sara and I found something interesting on Angela Williams' clothes." He said filling Grissom in on all the details.  
  
"Okay, I'll notify everyone. Is that it?"  
  
"Um, no. Could I talk to you alone for a second?"  
  
"Sure. Let's go to my office." Grissom said as they left. "What's on your mind Nick?" Grissom said closing his office door.  
  
"Sara."  
  
"What about Sara?"  
  
"You shouldn't have called her in. She's sick Grissom, she needs rest."  
  
"I need her here."  
  
"No you don't. You have all the help you need right here."  
  
"She bought some medicine, so she should be fine for a while Nick."  
  
"Well, I guess what ever medicine she bought doesn't work. She just ran to the bathroom, and is probably throwing up right now."  
  
"Look, I'll have her work for a while and if she gets sick again I'll tell her to go home. Does that work for you?"  
  
"No it doesn't Grissom. She is sick. She needs to be at home resting, not here working and getting sick." Nick said getting frustrated.  
  
"Nick, Sara is tough. She can get through one shift even if she is sick."  
  
"I don't care, I'm telling her to go home."  
  
"Well Nick I'm afraid you can't do that. You aren't her boss."  
  
"Oh yeah? Watch me." Nick said as he started to leave.  
  
"Nick! Just, tell her to come and talk to me okay?"  
  
"Alright. But if she gets sick again, or if I think she can't work anymore, I'm going to take her home. You can fire me if you have to."  
  
"That won't happen Nick. Just tell Sara to come see me." Grissom said as Nick left.  
  
Back in the layout room...  
  
"Hey Sara, how are you feeling?" Nick said as he walked in.  
  
"Well, now I know that Day Quil doesn't work." She said making him show his charming Texan grin.  
  
"I could've told you that."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"Okay kids, no fighting at the layout table." Catherine said as they all started to laugh.  
  
"Yes mother." Nick said as he turned to Sara. "Oh Sara, Grissom wants to see you."  
  
"Okay. Did he say why?"  
  
"No. But I told him you were not feeling well, so maybe he's going to let you go home."  
  
"That would be great. All I want to do is sleep." She said leaning up against his shoulder and closing her eyes.  
  
"Not just yet sleeping beauty. Let me know how it goes. If he is letting you go home, I'll give you a ride."  
  
"Okay. Thank you Nick."  
  
"No problem. Go before Grissom gets upset." Nick said shooing her away. After she was gone, Nick turned to Catherine.  
  
"What do you think will happen?"  
  
"I know Grissom. He wouldn't have normally called Sara in with this much people here helping."  
  
"Yeah I was thinking that too." 

"I know how much he cares about her too. You both care about her, heck we all do. I guess he just wanted her close by so he could keep an eye on her himself."  
  
"But if she needs to rest, why call her in? I mean if I cared about someone and wanted to keep an eye on them, I would go take care of them, not call them in to work."  
  
"I know Nick. I know you would." Catherine said putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Do you think he'll let her go home?"  
  
"Did you tell him she got sick?"  
  
"Yeah. I told him if she got sick again or if she couldn't work anymore I would take her home."  
  
"Nick, you know Sara, if Grissom told her to work for three straight days in anything worse than her condition, you know she would do it."  
  
"Yeah, that's what I'm worried about. She would do anything for him, but he won't take a step outside the lab to help her."  
  
"Yeah. I know how you feel Nick. And I know how much you want to be there for her."  
  
"I like Grissom, he is a great guy, but Sara deserves so much better. She needs someone to take care of her, someone to notice her off the job."  
  
"I understand how much you care about her. I think you should talk to her." Catherine said as Sara walked in.  
  
"Hey. What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing, we were just talking over the case. How did it go?" Nick said curious to see what Grissom had done.  
  
"Okay I guess. I'm going to stay here until the end of shift, then he gave me the next two days off to rest."  
  
"He what?" Nick said in disbelief. He stormed out and headed for Grissom's office.

"What's wrong with him?"  
  
"He is just a little upset. He will probably fill you in later."  
  
"Oh, okay. Do you mind if I sit down for a minute?" Sara said holding her stomach.  
  
"Sure. I'd tell you to go lay down in the break room, but there are about 15 other people in there, and I don't think it would be too peaceful."  
  
"Catherine? Is Nick upset with Grissom?"  
  
"Nick just wants to take care of you. He wants you to rest. He is trying to help."  
  
"I know. Nick has a thing for that." Sara said smiling. "He's a great friend when you need help."  
  
"Yeah, even when you don't." Catherine said as Sara stared at her blankly. "Get some rest. I'll wake you up if I find something good."  
  
"Okay. Thanks Catherine." Sara said as she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.  
  
A/N: What will Nick do? Can he get Sara to go home and rest? Tune in next week to find out. LOL Sorry, a little bit of soap opera humor. HeHeHe I'm just siting here, being sick, and NOW some of my writers block is lifted. Boy I'll tell ya, it stinks to have ideas in your head and not be able to type them right away you know? Anywhoo, I should be updating The Secrets We Keep within th next few days for anyone who has started reading it. And for anyone who hasn't, well what are you waiting for? LOL No rush of course. I hope you liked it. I should post the next chapter of THIS story in at least a day or two. Thanks!  
  
Sweet Jorja 


	2. A Sleeping Beauty and a New Romance

A/N: Hey everyone! I know I said a few days not a few weeks, but hey, I have a life too. LOL Not that I want to do anything else anyway. Hehe. And here it is! I hope everyone enjoys it!

* * *

"Grissom. I need to talk to you."  
  
"Not now Nick."  
  
"No now. This can't wait." Nick said as he followed Grissom into his office.  
  
"What's up Nick?"  
  
"Sara, that's what."  
  
"Look Nick, I asked her if she could make it through the shift and she told me she would be fine."  
  
"And you're trying to tell me you didn't see that coming?"  
  
"Nick you know that if I thought for a second that she couldn't do it I would've sent her home."  
  
"Oh that is such bull! I know you talk to her, but you walked your way around it so she wouldn't go home."  
  
"That is not true Nick! Sara is my friend. I know you care about her, but I'm her friend and I care about her too!"  
  
"Then try showing it! She would come in off of her death bed for you if you told her you needed her! She tries to impress you and get your attention and you don't even acknowledge her! If you don't want to be with her just say it so she can get on with her life! If you cared about her at all or had any decency you would do that much." Nick said as others started gathering around the office.  
  
"Nick I care about her more than you know. She has been my friend since she was in college, and I have always cared about her."  
  
"Yeah? Well try showing it."  
  
"I do Nick. That is why I want Sara to stay here. She told me she can do it, and I told her to stay."  
  
"I don't believe this." Nick said as he distantly heard Catherine's voice.  
  
"Sara?" Catherine yelled after Sara who was running to the bathroom.  
  
"Sara?" Nick said turning to leave Grissom's office. "This isn't over." He said running behind Catherine.  
  
Sara had barely made it to the trash can outside of the bathroom by the time Nick caught up. His heart broke when he saw her face. She looked so pale. And she was so weak she could hardly stand up. Grissom showed up behind them and a guilty look came to his face.  
  
"That's it. I'm taking her home now." Nick said as he walked in front of Catherine. "Sara? Can you keep your balance long enough to get to my car?"  
  
"I think I'm fine Nick." Sara said trying to walk, but fell forward and caught herself on the edge of the trash can.  
  
"No you're not. Come on." He said picking her up. "Catherine could you bring her things outside please?"  
  
"Sure. I'll be back." Catherine said as she disappeared down the hallway.  
  
"What can I do?" Grissom said as Nick started to walk away.  
  
"You've done enough." Nick said coldly as he took Sara outside. Grissom just watched them walk away, and slowly walked back to his office.  
  
Catherine came back into the building after giving Sara her things. She walked into Grissom's office and sat down in front of him.  
  
"Is she okay?" Grissom asked looking up for a second.  
  
"She'll be fine once she get's some rest." She said taking the case file from his hands. "Gil, what were you thinking? Calling her into work in her condition. If she stayed here any longer she might have passed out."  
  
"I know! I know." He said getting up and pacing his office. "I just wanted to be able to keep an eye on her. Catherine does it really seem like I don't care about her?"  
  
"Look Gil, I've known you a lot longer than most of the other people around here, so that means I know how you act. Other people like Nick haven't known you as long, so they don't know that you care for people differently. I remember when I was pregnant with Lindsey, you knew Eddie wasn't helping me so you had me around here until a month before she was born. I knew you were trying to take care of me. But I wasn't walking around dead on my feet either."  
  
"I know Catherine. God, I feel so bad. What can I do?" Grissom said, his blue eyes glazed, but not letting the tears come.  
  
"Talk to her and talk to Nick. That is the best you can do right now." Catherine answered giving him a look of understanding. "But I suggest you wait a while. At least until she is feeling a little better." She said as she watched him pick up his phone.  
  
"Okay. I guess that would be best." He said sadly hanging up the phone.  
  
"Come on Gil. Let's go get something to eat."  
  
"Okay, you can drive."

* * *

Nick pulled into the parking lot of Sara's apartment building. He looked over to her, she had fallen asleep on the way. She looked so peaceful, he didn't want to disturb her. He looked at the key chain hanging out of her pocket. He ran through his mind how awkward it would be for her to wake up when he grabbed her keys. He slowly reached over and carefully pulled on the keys. Sara stirred a little when they came out of her pocket. Nick sighed in relief when he sat back. He carried her upstairs to her apartment an set her on the couch. He was about to get a drink when the phone rang. 'Oh crap. What do I do now? I can't answer it, but what if it is important?' He heard the machine pick up.  
  
"Hey you've reached Sara, I'm not here but I'll call you back when I can. Bye." Click. "Nick? Pick up it's Catherine." Nick ran to find the phone.  
  
"Catherine? What's up?"  
  
"Nothing I just wanted to make sure you got in okay. Where is Sara?"  
  
"She's sleeping."  
  
"Good. That's what she should be doing."  
  
"Where is Grissom?"  
  
"He's with me. He is wants to talk to you and Sara when she get's better. He doesn't know I called you. I just wanted to check up on Sara."  
  
"She's okay. How's the case going?"  
  
"Well, the police think they have found something. The last I heard they came up with a search area for the girl. But don't worry about work. I want you to take care of Sara okay."  
  
"Okay Catherine."  
  
"Do you need anything?"  
  
"No I think we have everything covered."  
  
"Okay. Nick, I hope the three of you can talk this through. Grissom feels terrible."  
  
"Well, I didn't mean to make him feel bad. But he shouldn't have done what he did."  
  
"Nick I know how you feel about this situation. And it's complicated."  
  
"I know. But like I said before, Grissom is a great guy, but she deserves better. Sara is a beautiful, amazing, intelligent woman who needs someone who can take care of her. And I personally don't think he is right for her. She just deserves so much better." He said softly trying not to wake her as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"You mean you?" Catherine said as a smile formed on her face.  
  
"I...I don't know Catherine. Look I have to go before Sara wakes up."  
  
"Okay, give her my best."  
  
"Okay, I need to make sleeping beauty some soup for when she wakes up."  
  
"Alright Nick. I'll talk to you later. Bye."  
  
"Bye Cath." Nick said turning around. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Sara standing behind him.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Man Sara, you can't do that! You scared me!"  
  
"Well, I try."  
  
"How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Long enough to hear you call me sleeping beauty and mention soup. Where is it, I'm hungry?"  
  
"I have to make it. By the way Catherine sends her best."  
  
"Okay, what about Grissom?"  
  
"I didn't talk to him. But he was with Catherine. I'm sure he says the same."  
  
"Okay. Man, my head is killing me."  
  
"Here take some of this." Nick said tossing her a bottle of cherry Robitussin cough syrup.  
  
"Nick this is cough syrup. What is it going to do about my headache."  
  
"Hold on I'm getting there." He said digging in his pocket. "Okay. Take these for you headache." He said handing her a bent box of Tylenol PM.  
  
"Isn't this stuff supposed to make me tired?"  
  
"Yes, you need to rest. I'll have your soup done in a minute, and you Miss Sidle are going to bed." He said taking out a bowl and a can of soup.  
  
"Only one bowl? Aren't you going to eat anything? You can help yourself you know."  
  
"No it's alright. You come first. I came here to take care of you, not eat your food. But I am taking a soda though." Nick answered blushing lightly.  
  
"Go right ahead." She said popping two Tylenol and making a face as she swallowed the cough syrup. Nick couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Okay, you couch now."  
  
"Yes sir." Sara said almost tripping over herself.  
  
"Graceful." He said with a smirk.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny." Sara said sitting on the couch.  
  
"Okay, soup for you my lady." He said smiling as he set the tray in front of her.  
  
"Thank you Nick." She said taking a spoonful and tasting it. "This is good. I really appreciate this Nick."  
  
"I'm glad you like it. Is there anything else I can get for you?"  
  
"No Nick, I'm fine. Really, you can go."  
  
"No way. You're my friend Sara, and I'm not leaving yet. You can hardly stand up."  
  
"Really I'll be fine."  
  
"Nope. Not leaving." Nick said stubbornly as he gave her a glass of water.  
  
"Thanks Nick. It's nice to know somebody cares."  
  
"What, you didn't know that?" Nick said as Sara stared at the couch. "Sara, you're my friend. I care about you so much. You should know that."  
  
"I do, it's just..."  
  
"It's Grissom isn't it?" "Maybe. But let's not talk about him."  
  
"I know what has been happening between the two of you lately."  
  
"Oh that. I think I'm starting to get over that."  
  
"Really? When did that start?"  
  
"Recently."  
  
"Okay. You know what, let's talk about something else."  
  
"Good idea. How is the case going?"  
  
"Well Catherine said something about a search area that a team was going to look at, but don't worry about work. You need to focus on getting better."  
  
"Okay. Nick I can't thank you enough for all of this. I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you."  
  
"Don't worry. Just think about that the next time I get sick."  
  
"Okay. You have a deal. I have an idea. Since you made it clear that you aren't leaving, I'll move all of this into my room, and you can have the couch."  
  
"Sure. I think I'll go home to get some clothes a little later."  
  
"Okay. You know you don't need to stay."  
  
"I know. I want to."  
  
"Okay, then I'll let you. I'm gonna go try to sleep, feel free to watch some TV, and help yourself to any food. After you get your clothes, you can take a shower too if you want." She said leaving him on the couch.  
  
"Okay. Sweet dreams sleeping beauty." He said smiling at her as she turned and gave him a friendly glare.  
  
Nick watched TV for an hour when he got bored. He checked on Sara to see if she was asleep. He left to get his clothes and came back in less than 15 minutes. Sara was still sleeping. There was still nothing on TV, so he decided to pick up a little bit for Sara. He took her tray and washed her dishes. He decided after cleaning the kitchen that he would take a shower before Sara woke up.  
  
Sara woke up after a few hours of sleeping. Her medicine was starting to wear off. She could hear the TV, but she couldn't see Nick on the couch. The she heard the water running. Then her stomach started to hurt. She could feel it coming. 'Oh god!' She thought as she ran for the bathroom praying he hadn't locked it. Nick jumped as he heard the door hit the wall. He turned off the shower and reached for his towel.  
  
"Sara? Are you alright?" He said putting a hand on her back. She was about to answer when she leaned over the toilet again. He stroked her back lightly as everything she had in her stomach came out. He gave her a wet washcloth for her forehead and went into her bedroom to change. "Hey. How you feeling?"  
  
"Well, my landlord is going to kill me."  
  
"What?" Nick asked as Sara pointed to the hole in the wall from the doorknob. Nick chuckled lightly as he sat on the floor with her. She leaned he head against his chest. He put one arm around her shoulders and used the other to reach over and flush the toilet.  
  
"Thanks Nick. I guess I'm glad you stayed."  
  
"Yeah so am I."  
  
"Nick? What is that smell?"  
  
"Oh that's probably from the cleaner."  
  
"Cleaner?"  
  
"Yeah. I cleaned up for you a little bit."  
  
"Wow. You cook, clean, and you're a great care giver. It's a wonder you're still single."  
  
"Well, I guess I'm just that kind of guy. Now come on you. Back to bed."  
  
"No argument from me." She said as he followed her into the bedroom.

"Okay. I'm going to get you a glass of water and some more medicine." He said tucking her in like a child. She liked it. It felt good knowing he cared so much.  
  
"Thanks Nick."  
  
"No problem. I'll be right back." He said leaving to get her medicine. He was gone for two minutes and he came back and Sara was dosing off. "Oh no you don't, you have to take your medicine first sleeping beauty."  
  
"Okay." She said again making a face as she swallowed the nasty red liquid. "Nick, why do you always call me sleeping beauty?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?" He said flashing his breath-taking grin.  
  
"I don't know. I was just curious. That's all." She said smiling. "I'm gonna try to get some sleep okay?"  
  
"Sure. I guess I should get out of here then huh?"  
  
"You don't have to, but that would help."  
  
"Oh alright. I'll be in the livingroom if you need me." he said walking out and closing the door.  
  
Nick sat on the couch and started to watch the Discovery channel. First it was a program about wild cats in Africa. Then it was a program on different real life forensic investigations that he thought was pretty interesting. After that it was something he wasn't really sure what to make of. After channel surfing for a while he stopped at CMT to watch some new music videos. He was in the middle of watching Gretchen Wilson Singing 'Redneck Woman' when his eyelids became heavy. And it was'nt a slow song, so he knew he was really tired. After a few moments, sleep overcame him. He felt something cover him and figured Sara had given him a blanket so he didn't bother moving.  
  
After a while, he felt something heavy leaning against him. He opened his eyes and saw Sara with her arms around his waist, sleeping. He couldn't get over how beautiful she was, even when she was sleeping. He didn't want to wake her, so he just grabbed the remote and flipped though the channel once again. After a half an hour, he started to wish he didn't drink those two sodas. He felt bad, but he had to move her. He gently picked her head up and moved her arm and set her on the pillow after he moved. He went to the bathroom and when he came out, Sara was sitting up watching TV.  
  
"Hey sleeping beauty. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm okay, for now."  
  
"You had me a little worried when I found you practically stuck to me." Nick said smiling.  
  
"Well, I gave you a blanket then I wanted to give you a small friendly hug without waking you and I got so comfortable, I fell asleep." Sara said looking at the pillow in her hands and playing with the tassels at the end.  
  
"Are you sure?" He said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh yeah. I'm fine."  
  
"Sara. Come on now. I know you better. Are you sure nothing is wrong?"  
  
"No. No I'm not sure. I just have a lot on my mind."  
  
"Does it have anything to do with Grissom?"  
  
"Kind of. It is more about you though."  
  
"Sara, talk to me. What is it?"  
  
"I just...I have a confession to make. When you were on the phone with Catherine earlier, I heard more than I said I did. I heard what you said about me and what you said about Grissom."  
  
"Sara, I'm so sorry. If I had known you were standing there I wouldn't have- "  
  
"Please, don't. I know you wouldn't have said anything. You were just upset."  
  
"I still feel bad. I just shouldn't have said it at all."  
  
"Did you mean it?" Sara asked softly. Nick just looked down at the floor. "Never mind Nick. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
"Don't be sorry, I'm the one who opened my big mouth." Nick looked at Sara and saw the pain in her eyes.

"I didn't mean to sound so harsh toward Grissom, but what I said about you, I meant every word." He said as her head shot up in his direction. After a few seconds, a little grin formed on her face.  
  
"What did you say about me? My...uh, medicine head is affecting my memory."  
  
"Really?" He asked as she nodded. "Well, I simply said that you were a beautiful, amazing, intelligent woman who needed more attention than you were getting. And I said that Grissom isn't right for you. But I know that was none of my business."  
  
"No, I'm glad you said it. All of it. No one has ever said anything like that about me before."  
  
"Really? Those things were the first things I noticed when I met you."  
  
"Really? The first time I met you, I thought you were cute, but I thought you looked, I don't know, a little self-centered."  
  
"Wow, well there goes my self esteem for the day." He said looking down sadly.  
  
"But then I got to know you better. And I realized that you were this sweet, caring man with the best southern manners, I have ever met." Sara said smiling at him. "I realized after a while how much you cared about everyone. Any girl with a fully-functional brain would jump at a guy like you."  
  
"Why didn't you?"  
  
"Because I was scared. I didn't want to go out with you and find I was wrong. I'm not saying I am, but... I just... I just thought I didn't deserve someone like you. That's all."  
  
"What? Sara that is ridiculous. You are the nicest person I know. I mean you have your flaws, but heck, I have them too. We all do. Nobody is perfect."  
  
"You are." She said as his gaze met hers.  
  
"No I'm not Sara. I'm not perfect, you're not perfect, and Grissom isn't perfect."  
  
"You are to me. Nick you're my best friend."  
  
"Well how come you never came to me and told me how you felt? If not about that, then when this whole thing with Grissom started?"  
  
"I don't know Nick. I know I was wrong and blind. God I was so blind. I actually thought Grissom had feelings for me. I was so wrapped up in him, I never saw what was right in front of me. Oh Nick, I'm so sorry." She said as tears ran down her face.  
  
"Hey, don't cry." He said quickly wiping the tears from her face. "Sara, I love you, even if you don't love me back. I didn't mean to sound so hurtful when I was talking about Grissom, it's just I want you to be happy. I don't ever want you to get hurt."  
  
"Nick, you have no idea how much I care about you. That is partially because I'm not good at showing it. At first I thought you didn't like me. All of the flirting and everything. So I just moved on. But you were always there for me. Even when I found out about Hank. You still took care of me. And I was too stupid to see it. Instead I was chasing who didn't really care."  
  
"Hey. Don't get me wrong okay. Grissom does care about you. But not enough. You need more than he can offer."  
  
"Nick, I'm sorry for putting you through this. If I had known that you had feelings for me, Lord knows I would've tried it in a heartbeat."  
  
"Well... now that you know. Are you still interested?" Nick asked hopefully.  
  
"Well, considering my options. I would say that is a possibility." She said grinning at him widely. Nick just looked into her eyes. "Nick? Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I just can't believe this is actually happening. I can't believe how beautiful you are." He said tucking a few stray hairs behind her ear.  
  
"Nick that is very sweet of you. But I know I look like crap." She said laughing. She looked at Nick, but he had a serious look on his face.  
  
"Not to me. To me, you are beautiful no matter what."  
  
"Really? Wow, nobody has ever said anything like that about me before."  
  
"Well, it is the truth. You are the most beautiful woman in the world to me." Nick said cupping her cheek with his hand. Sara slowly leaned in and kissed him. Nick wrapped his hands around her waist and deepened the kiss. Sara leaned her forehead against his and he quickly looked up. He reached up and put his and on her head. "Sara, you're burning up. You really should get back to bed." He said holding one of her hands.  
  
"If you want me to." She said slowly getting up and making her way into the bedroom.  
  
"I don't want you to, but if it will make you better, then, okay yeah I want you to." He said as she turned around and sent him a friendly glare.  
  
"Nick, I just wanted to thank you for everything."  
  
"Sara, I already told you, it isn't a problem."  
  
"No, you didn't have to do any of this, and I'm grateful."  
  
"Now that you know how much I care about you, and now I intend on showing you everyday, in every way possible." Nick said glad to see the beautiful smile he loved so much. "Now you, sleep. I'm going to go to the store to get you some more medicine. I'll be back in a while."  
  
"Okay. Thank you Nick. I'm glad we talked about this. God, I feel so much better."  
  
"No problem. You know you can talk to me anytime about anything."  
  
"I know that now. You go. I'm gonna try to get some sleep."  
  
"Okay. I'll be back sleeping beauty." He said grinning. And turning to leave.  
  
"Hey Nick. You never answered me earlier."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About why you call me sleeping beauty."  
  
"Isn't it obvious? You look beautiful when you sleep."  
  
"Yeah, but this is the only time you have ever seen me sleep, but you've been calling me that for a while."  
  
"Well, you only think that this is the only time I've seen you sleep." Nick said smiling mischievously. "Do you remember the case a few years back, about the missing ex-showgirl and that weird brother-sister couple?"  
  
"I try not to, why?"  
  
"Well that was the shift when you came in, tired as heck."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Yeah well, when you fell asleep in the break room I saw you. And you looked beautiful."  
  
"Wow. I didn't realize I had even fallen asleep. Anyway, if you don't go to the store, I am never going to get my medicine or my beauty rest. So shoo."  
  
"Okay, I'll let you get your beauty rest. Not like you need it."  
  
"Such a charmer. Now go!" Sara said throwing a pillow at him.  
  
"Okay okay! I'm going!" Nick said running out of the room. He came back after about ten minutes and put the medicine on the counter. He walked into Sara's room and saw that she was still sleeping. He sat in the chair close to the bed and just watched her sleep. She was finally his. And they were both happy. After years of waiting, Nick had his sleeping beauty.

* * *

A/N: So? Too much? Hurry! I need opinions! Okay everyone... listen carefully!!! THERE IS ONE CHAPTER LEFT!! THIS IS NOT THE END!!! I just thought you would like yo know. LOL that wasn't too loud was it? The next chapter will be a little humorous. But I'm not sure if I should have Sara confront Grissom or not. Please let me know.  
  
-Sweet Jorja


	3. Switching Spots

A/N: Hey y'all! It's great to be back! Man, never get grounded for three weeks, it throws off your whole schedule and you get months behind on updates. This is it! Unless by some God given miracle my brain actually decides to work and I think of more... or if you guys tell me some ideas. 0:D Anywhoo, I hope you like it! Enjoy!

------------

**Previously:** Nick and Sara revealed hidden feelings for each other, and are willing to try their own relationship. And if you need any more of the basic information, maybe you should just read the last chapter again. (Meant respectfully of course.) Hehe.

-----------

One Week Later...

"Oh Nick, I'm so sorry. I feel so bad." Sara said, as she handed Nick some of her leftover cough medicine.

"Why? It isn't your fault." Nick said blowing his stuffy nose.

"Yes it is. I got you sick."

"Hey, it's just as much my fault as it is yours okay."

"No, you were around me room much when I was sick, and I told you to go home and God Nick you never listen and now you're sick and now I feel bad and..."

"Sara! Calm down."

"Okay. But you know what? I think you actually got sick when I kissed you though."

"Well I have to admit, it was worth it." He said grinning at her mischievously.

"Yeah, well okay I guess it was."

"In fact, it was so worth it, I think I want to do it again." He said leaning toward her.

"Oh no! Not until you're better. If we keep doing it that way, we'll just keep getting sick. And between the two of us, we will spend more time at home or with each other than at work." Sara said trailing off after thinking about what she said. "Of course, that isn't entirely a bad thing... but no. You're still sick."

"But Sara..."

"No 'but Sara'."

"Fine." Nick sighed sitting back down.

"Now drink your medicine. The smell is making me gag!"

"Okay, okay. Don't rush me." Nick said drinking the medicine without so much as making a face.

"How can you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Drink that stuff without even making a face or I don't know, throwing up."

"I don't know. Maybe it just doesn't effect me."

"Okay. Oh, and another thing. If you have the same thing I did, how come you're not almost passing out, and throwing up anything and everything you eat?"

"It probably means I have a stronger immune system than you do. Or is could just mean that you're weird. But of course I already knew that." Nick said smiling playfully.

"Hey!" Sara said punching his arm.

"Whoa! Hey easy on the merchandise! You break it you buy it!"

"Oh really huh? How much?"

"Hmm. I'll have to figure that one out."

"Yeah Nick. You do that."

"Okay. Hey while I'm thinking, let's watch TV."

"Oh alright." She said sitting next to him.

"Come here." Nick said putting a pillow on the armrest next to him and offering his lap.

"What?"

"Lay down."

"Okay. You better not try anything or cough on me or you'll need to take more than a week off of work."

"I promise." He sais as she rested her head against the pillow. Sara jumped at first when he put his hands on her back, but relaxed as he started to message her shoulders. "How's that?"

"Wow. If this is a bribe, it is a good one."

"It's not a bribe. But I'll keep that in mind for the future."

"Then you're doing this because?"

"I'm repaying you for taking care of me."

"You didn't let me do anything for you last week when you took care of me."

"Ah but you did. We talked, revealed our feelings for each other, and as an added bonus I got a kiss from the most beautiful woman in Vegas. I think that is one heck of a lot."

"Yeah, but then I got you sick."

"But I forgave you for that already."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Sara, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Shoot."

"When I get better, providing you don't get sick again, do you want to go out somewhere for dinner? You can choose the place if you'd like."

"Sure. I'd love too."

"Great." Nick said coughing.

"Are you okay up there?"

"Yep...just...fine."

"Okay. You know, except for coughing you butt off, you actually sound better."

"Why thank you. I actually feel better. Hey, what time is it? I want to call Catherine to see what happened on the Williams case."

"Uh uh, same rules apply to you that you set for me. No work. Grissom and Catherine know that you're sick, so you don't need to call for anything. And since you asked it is 2 AM."

"It's that early? Wow." Nick said yawning.

"Stop it! That's catchy you know." Sara said yawning after him.

"You can catch yawns too? Cool, I'll have to yawn around Greg more often." Nick said making Sara laugh.

"No Nicky, be nice." Sara said trying to hold a straight face. She held it for about five seconds and cracked up with laughter.

"Yeah okay." Nick just stared at her. He loved to watch her laugh. Every time she laughed he couldn't help but stare at her beautiful smile. "Hey Sara, how about tonight."

"Tonight what?"

"Do you want to have dinner tonight?"

"Okay, sure. If you feel up to it."

"Cool. Where do you want to go?"

"Hmm. I don't know. As long as the entire menu doesn't consist of all meat, I'll be happy."

"You know I've been meaning to ask you. Are you the kind of vegetarian who doesn't eat dairy products?"

"No. I just don't eat meat. Everything else I still do."

"Okay good." Nick said standing up and going to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I figured since you eat dairy products, you might want some ice cream."

"Okay. What kind do you have?"

"Vanilla and chocolate chip cookie dough."

"Oh! My favorites!"

"Really? I figured you were more of a chocolate person."

"Not really. A little bit is okay, but too much chocolate just doesn't taste right to me."

"I know what you mean." Nick said handing her a bowl with one scoop of each flavor. "You know, these are my favorites too." Nick said as Sara smiled at him once again. Nick just stared at her as she ate her ice cream.

"What are you staring at?"

"You."

"I know that. Why?"

"Because you have a beautiful smile."

"Not really." Sara said quickly closing her lips.

"Yes you do. Who ever told you that you didn't?"

"Nobody. It's just that my smile has been screwed up since my teeth started to split when I was a kid."

"No it hasn't. That is what makes it beautiful. It makes it yours."

"Right. I bet you say that to all the girls." Sara said grinning.

"No. Not really." Nick said taking a bite of his ice cream. "Ahh! Ohh man that hurts!"

"What? What is it?"

"Brain freeze!" Nick said as Sara started to laugh hysterically. "Ah ha! There it is!" Nick said watching her smile again.

"Funny. You had better watch it Stokes. Remember I _do_ have to give you your medicine later."

"Okay. I'll behave." Nick said mocking an innocent look.

"Cute."

"I try."

"Come on. Let's watch some TV."

"Okay. Hey I saw this show when I was at your house last week. It was pretty interesting. It is on Court TV."

"Okay. What is it?"

"I don't remember the name, but it was about criminalists like us."

"Cool. And Guess what? Since you are so special, you get to find it." Sara said giving Nick the remote and taking their bowls into the kitchen.

" Fine." He said watching her leave. " Hey I found it."

"Cool. I'll be right there." Sara said walking into the room and sitting next to Nick.

"Come on. You know the drill." Nick said patting the armrest next to him.

"What? You want to give me one of your phenomenal messages again?" Sara said grinning playfully.

"Sure. If you want."

"Okay." Sara said as Nick rubbed her shoulders. "Oh yeah. You're hired."

"Well that's nice to know." Nick said smiling at her.

His smile alone was enough to make her melt, but the fact that she was laying on his lap and getting a message from him was a much appreciated bonus. Nick felt when she relaxed all of her muscles. He never thought he would actually have Sara Sidle in his house, laying on his couch while he massaged her shoulders. He decided he could get used to the idea of her hanging around his house more often.

When the show was over, Nick looked down and realized that Sara hadn't moved in a while. He looked down at her and brushed a few stray hairs from her face. "Sweet dreams sleeping beauty." He whispered as he turned off the TV and closed his eyes. Sara woke up to find Nick's arm wrapped around her and Nick asleep and snoring. She couldn't help but smile. She decided to get some more sleep. She shifted slightly and felt Nick's firm grip tighten. She liked this feeling. She felt safe. She thought she could get used to this. Although she thought he looked cute when he was sleeping, after an hour of trying to fall back to sleep, Sara had to use the bathroom.

"Nick. Nick wake up."

"What? Sara what time is it?" Nick said yawning.

"It is 10 in the morning."

"Okay." He said closing his eyes again.

"Nick, you have to wake up. I have to pee."

"Well, go I'm not stopping you."

"Actually you are." Sara said patting his arm.

"Oh, sorry." He said blushing lightly. After about five minutes she came back out after straightening her hair.

"Hey there. How are you feeling?"

"Better. Much better. My nose is still stuffy, but I think I'll live."

"That's good." Sara said sitting down in the chair next to the couch to put her shoes on.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah. I have to go."

"Do you have to go?" Nick said with a childish frown.

"Yes Nicky. I have some things I have to do."

"Really? Like what?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I have a hot date tonight that I have to get ready for."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. I'm going out with a sweet, handsome, incredible man."

"Really? So tell me about this guy."

"Well, he is a CSI, has dark hair, he's extremely polite, a Texan, oh and he is incredibly hot." Sara said smiling as she walked toward him.

"He sounds like a great guy."

"Well, he is. He really knows how to take care of a woman."

"Really? I approve. So, when can I meet him?" Nick said sarcastically as Sara slapped his arm. "Ow! Easy with the merchandise."

"Sorry Nicky. I just couldn't help myself." Sara said cracking up.

"Nice, nice. So you go and get ready for your hot date and I'll pick you up at 6."

"Okay. That sounds good to me." Sara said walking to the door. "Nick, thank you for everything. No one has ever shown me the kindness or respect in my whole life that you have shown me in the last week. Actually since I came here. Thank you. It really makes me feel good."

"No problem. I was brought up that way. And even if I wasn't. I still know how to treat a lady. Now get out of here."

"Okay. I'll see you tonight Nick."

"Okay. See you later sleeping beauty." Nick said as Sara turned back and gave him a smile before she left.

Once Sara was outside, she smiled wider than she ever had. She was now with the kind of man that she had only seen in her dreams. She never thought she would find anyone like him. Especially in Vegas. It made her feel special. He made her feel special. She was finally happy. And it wasn't the way she would have expected it to happen if she thought about it two weeks ago. All her life she had wanted to spend her life with a man like Nick, and now was her chance. She was his sleeping beauty, and he didn't know it yet, but he was the prince charming she had dreamed of. Sara drove home singing every song she heard on the radio. When she got out of her truck, it started to rain. Sara just smiled. She put her arms out and spun around.

"Hey lady! Have you lost your mind?" A man yelled from under his umbrella.

"Yes, it may appear so." She said smiling at him.

"Lady, you need help." He said walking away.

"Don't worry. Everyone finds their own happiness, just don't be blind. Because it might be right in front of you." Sara yelled after him, walking up the stairs to her apartment.

A/N: I know, the ending was kinda... cheesy. But I... OH!!!! I have a song recommendation for you guys that fits this chappy!! I would put the lyrics in, but I am planning to use them in another story, Sry. But here it is. **"Sleeping Heart" by The Judds**. It is a beautiful song. If I think of another one for the other story I might put in the next chappy okay? ANYWHOO, So what do you think? I was planning to have this be the last chappy, but if you want more please let me know and if enough people want it, I might write a chapter on their date. Maybe...if you're nice. LOL. I think I just might put Sleeping Heart in anyway. Man, I think my brain is about to have an overload. I'm thinking too much. I need a nap. LOL If you are nice, I'll write more.

Sweet Jorja


End file.
